The Half Blood Prince
by Rockholic
Summary: Para quem não leu o sexto livro de Harry Potter, entre aqui e acompanhe todos os episódios do livro... E deixem reviews pois é preciso! xD


Meu primeiro " fic ", na verdade não é bem uma fic, por que eu resolvi escrever o 6o livro do Harry Potter.  
QUE? O.O Sexto livro do harry potter? - SIIMMMM  
6o livro! Me tomou mais de meses para conciguir escreve-lo por completo intão me mandeiii reviews plzz/o/  
Sim, sim, eu sou muito maliciosa! huahuahua -- Bem, começando.

†**Primeiro capitulo **†

**O OUTRO MINISTRO  
**

Era quase meia-noite e o Primeiro Ministro estava sentado sozinho em seu escritório, lendo um longo memorando que percorria seu cérebro sem deixar vestígios de qualquer significado. Ele esperava por uma ligação do Presidente de um país bem distante e, entre o pensamento de quando aquele homem desprezível ligaria e a tentativa de esquecer as memórias desagradáveis do que tinha sido uma longa, cansativa e difícil semana, não havia mais espaço algum em sua mente para qualquer outra coisa. Quanto mais ele tentava concentrar-se no texto da página em sua frente, mais claramente o Primeiro Ministro podia ver o rosto triunfante de um dos seus oponentes políticos. Esse oponente em particular havia aparecido nas notícias naquele dia, não apenas para enumerar todas as coisas terríveis que haviam acontecido na última semana (como se alguém precisasse ser lembrado), mas também para explicar que toda e qualquer uma delas era culpa do governo. O pulso do Primeiro Ministro acelerou-se diante de todas aquelas acusações, que não eram nem justas nem verdadeiras.  
Como podia seu governo deter o derrubamento daquela ponte? Era ultrajante para qualquer um sugerir que eles não estavam investindo o suficiente em pontes. A ponte tinha pouco menos de dez anos, e nem os especialistas conseguiam explicar como ela havia se partido em dois, lançando uma dúzia de carros às profundezas aquosas do rio abaixo. E como alguém poderia ter a ousadia de insinuar que a falta de policiais que havia resultado naqueles dois sórdidos e afamados assassinos? Ou que o governo havia de alguma maneira previsto o furacão anormal no Oeste que havia causado danos tanto às pessoas quanto às propriedades? Era sua culpa se um dos seus Jovens Ministros, Herbert Chorley, havia escolhido essa semana para agir tão peculiarmente que ia estar passando muito mais tempo com sua família?  
- Um terrível estado de espírito assolou o país -, o oponente havia concluído, mal ocultando sua larga expressão. E, infelizmente, isso era perfeitamente verdade. O Primeiro Ministro mesmo sentia isso; as pessoas realmente pareciam mais miseráveis que o normal. Até o tempo estava sombrio; toda essa fria neblina no meio de Julho... Isso não estava certo... Isso não era normal... Ele acabou a segunda página do memorando, viu o quão longe tinha ido e desistiu de uma vez desse mau trabalho feito. Alongando seus braços acima de sua cabeça, olhou em torno do seu escritório desapontado. Era uma bonita sala, com uma fina lareira de granito em frente às longas janelas uniformes, fechadas firmemente contra neblina fora de estação. Com um leve tremor, o Primeiro Ministro levantou-se e seguiu em direção à janela, observando a fina neblina pressionando-se contra o vidro. Permanecendo de pé de costas para a sala, ele ouviu uma fraca tosse atrás de si. Ele já a tinha ouvido antes. Ele se virou, bem lentamente, encontrando com a sala vazia.  
- Olá? - ele tentou soar mais bravo do que se sentia.  
Por um curto momento ele se permitiu apegar-se a uma impossível esperança de que ninguém pudesse responder. Entretanto, uma voz respondeu primeiro, rápida, a voz decisiva soou apesar de estar lendo um relato preparado. Estava vindo - como o Primeiro Ministro já tinha conhecimento desde a primeira tosse - o pequeno homem froglike (sapo) vestindo uma longa peruca prata a qual estava pintada em uma pequena e suja imagem a óleo na outra extremidade do quarto. "Para o Primeiro Ministro dos trouxas. É urgente nosso encontro. Por gentileza responda imediatamente. Sinceramente. Fudge." O homem na pintura olhou investigando o Primeiro Ministro.  
- Er... - disse o Primeiro Ministro - escute... Essa não é uma boa hora para mim... Eu estou esperando um telefonema, você entende... Do presidente do...  
- Isso terá que ser remarcado.- Disse o quadro de uma vez.  
O coração do Primeiro Ministro parou. Ele estava apavorado com aquilo.  
- Mas eu realmente estava de preferência esperando falar...  
- Que tal arranjarmos que o Presidente esqueça de telefonar? Ele ligará amanhã à noite ao invés de hoje.- Disse o pequeno homem. - Gentilmente responda imediatamente para o Sr. Fudge.  
- Eu... Ah... Muito bem.- Disse o Primeiro Ministro fragilmente. - Sim. Eu verei Fudge.  
Ele apressou-se de volta a sua mesa arrumando-a e então sentou. Ele tinha apenas retomado a sua cadeira, e arrumado em sua face o que ele esperava uma relaxada expressão, quando brilhantes chamas verdes explodiram dentro da lareira vazia, abaixo de sua abóbada de granito. Ele assistiu, tentando não denunciar a centelha de surpresa ou alarme, então um distinto homem apareceu por entre as chamas girando tão rápido até o topo. Segundos depois, ele tinha escalado para fora em cima de um fino tapete antigo, escovando a cinza e longa manga listrada de sua capa, um cal e verde chapéu amassado em suas mãos.  
- Ah... Primeiro Ministro...- disse Cornélio Fudge, caminhando,com a mão estendida à frente - É bom, vê-lo de novo.  
O Primeiro Ministro não poderia honestamente escapar satisfeito para ver Fudge, que em suas ocasionais aparições, indica problemas, geralmente tenciona que ele estava ouvindo algumas más notícias. Além disso, Fudge estava lançando um olhar distintamente ansioso. Ele estava mais magro, mais calvo e grisalho e sua face tinha uma enrugada expressão. O Primeiro Ministro tinha visto aquele tipo de expressão em políticos antes, e nunca é um bom sinal.  
- Como eu posso ajudá-lo?- Ele disse, apertando a mão de Fudge brevemente gesticulando em direção a mais difícil das cadeiras em frente à mesa.  
- Difícil saber por onde começar.- Murmurou Fudge, arrastando a cadeira, sentando e depositando o chapéu em seus joelhos. - Que semana, que semana...  
- Tive uma péssima semana também, e você?- Perguntou o Primeiro Ministro com rigor, esperando conduzir a conversa que ele já entendia por encerrada e apanhou um objeto na mesa já sem nenhuma expectativa de ajudar Fudge.  
- Sim, é claro... - disse Fudge, esfregando seus olhos cansadamente e olhou de forma impertinente para o Primeiro Ministro. - Eu tenho tido a mesma semana que você teve, Primeiro Ministro. A ponte de Broakdale... Os assassinos Bonés e Vance... Sem mencionar a desordem em West Country...  
- Você... Er... Seu... Eu quero dizer, alguns do seu pessoal estiveram... Estiveram envolvidas com estes... Estes acontecimentos, não é?  
Fudge fitou o Primeiro Ministro com um especial carrancudo olhar.  
- Claro que eles estiveram.- Ele disse. - Certamente, você percebeu o que vem acontecendo!  
- Eu...- Hesitou o Primeiro Ministro. Isso era precisamente um tipo de comportamento que o fazia apreciar muito menos, as visitas de Fudge. Ele era, apesar de tudo, o Primeiro Ministro e não apreciava ser feito de ignorante, como um garoto de escola. Mas claro, ele estava apreciando isso desde sua primeira visita com Fudge, em sua primeira noite como Primeiro Ministro. Ele lembrou-se como se fosse ontem e sabia que isso o amedrontaria até seus últimos dias. Ele permaneceu em pé sozinho em seu escritório, saboreando o triunfo que era seu depois de tantos anos de sonho e planejamento, quando ele tinha ouvido a fraca tosse as suas costas, apenas como hoje à noite, e virou-se para encontrar aquele pequeno e feio retrato falando com ele, anunciando que o Ministro da Magia tinha chegado e estava sendo introduzido. Naturalmente, ele tinha pensado que a longa campanha e tensão que as eleições tinham causado nele o levariam a loucura. Ele estava aterrorizado para encontrar o retrato falando com ele, apesar de este não ter sido nada comparado em como ele tinha se sentido quando um auto-proclamado bruxo saltou da lareira e apertou sua mão. Ele ficou mudo durante a amigável explicação de Fudge de que havia bruxas e bruxos ainda morando em secretas partes do mundo, e seu ato seguro de que ele não estava incomodando sua cabeça sobre eles o Ministro da Magia se sentiu na responsabilidade sobre toda a comunidade mágica e prevenir a população não-mágica de não ter consciência deles. Isso era, Fudge disse, um trabalho difícil que engloba todos os regulamentos de responsabilidade no uso de vassouras para manter a população de dragões sob controle (o Primeiro Ministro lembrou de ter agarrado com força o suporte da mesa nesse ponto). Fudge então deu um tapinha no ombro do ainda abismado Primeiro Ministro de uma maneira paternal.  
- Não se preocupe.- Ele tinha dito. - Há chances de você nunca me ver de novo. Eu apenas o incomodarei caso alguma coisa realmente séria aconteça, algo que posso afetar os Trouxas. A população não-mágica, eu deveria dizer. De qualquer forma, viva e deixe viver. E eu devo dizer, você está aceitando isso muito melhor que seu antecessor. Ele tentou me jogar para fora da janela, pensou que era trote planejado pela oposição.  
Neste ponto, o Primeiro Ministro havia encontrado a voz que se perdera.  
- Você... Você não é um trote, então?- Isso tinha sido sua última desesperada esperança.  
- Não.- Disse Fudge gentilmente. - Não. Eu receio que eu não sou. Veja...- E ele transformou a xícara de chá do Primeiro Ministro em um rato.  
- Mas.- disse o Primeiro Ministro ofegante, assistindo a sua xícara de chá roer a ponta de seu discurso. - Mas, por que... Por que ninguém me disse...?  
- O Ministro da Magia apenas se revela para o Primeiro Ministro Trouxa do Dia.- Disse Fudge, guardando sua varinha de volta em sua jaqueta. - Nós achamos que é o melhor jeito de se manter o segredo.  
- Mas, então...- Balbuciou o Primeiro Ministro. - Mas por que não tem uma preparação para o Primeiro Ministro prevenir a mim?  
Então, nesse ponto, Fudge realmente riu.  
- Meu querido Primeiro Ministro, você vai contar a alguém?  
Ainda gargalhando, Fudge jogou um pouco de pó na lareira, encaminhando-se para dentro das chamas esmeraldas e desapareceu com um forte som de um sopro. O Primeiro Ministro pôs-se de pé, permanecendo completamente imóvel, e percebeu que ele nunca, não importava o quanto vivesse, ousaria mencionar esse encontro a nenhuma alma viva, pois quem em todo esse vasto planeta acreditaria nele?  
O choque o pegou de surpresa por um momento enquanto desaparecia. Por um tempo ele tentou se convencer de que Fudge tinha realmente sido uma alucinação provocada pela carência de sono devido à campanha de eleição. Em uma inútil tentativa de livrar-se das lembranças desse desconfortável encontro, ele deu o rato para sua alegre sobrinha e instruiu seu secretário pessoal de tirar aquele quadro do homem feio que anunciou a vinda de Fudge.  
Para o pavor do Primeiro Ministro, entretanto, o quadro tornou-se impossível de ser retirado. Quando vários carpinteiros do tesouro público acabaram com suas tentativas, sem sucesso, de arrancar o quadro da parede, o Primeiro Ministro desistiu da idéia e simplesmente resolveu ter esperança de que a coisa permanecesse imóvel e em silêncio pelo resto de seus serviços naquele escritório. Ocasionalmente, ele poderia jurar que avistou, pelo canto do olho, o ocupante do quadro bocejar, ou coçar seu nariz; mesmo que, na primeira ou segunda vez, simplesmente andando pela sua imagem, e deixando nada, apenas uma esticada lona enlameada. Contudo, ele havia treinado a si mesmo, muito bem, para não olhar para a pintura, e sempre dizia firmemente para ele mesmo que seus olhos estavam brincando com ele, quando alguma coisa como essa acontecia. Então, três anos depois, em uma noite muito parecida com essa, o Primeiro Ministro estava sozinho em seu escritório quando o quadro mais uma vez, anunciou a iminente chegada de Fudge, que explodiu por entre a lareira, encharcado em um estado de considerável pânico. Antes que o Primeiro Ministro pudesse perguntar por que ele estava pingando por todo o seu Axminster, Fudge começou falando alto sobre uma prisão que o Primeiro Ministro nunca tinha ouvido falar, sobre um homem chamado "Serius" Black, algo que soou como Hogwarts e um menino chamado Harry Potter, sendo que nada disso fazia o menor sentido para o Primeiro Ministro.  
- Eu acabo de vir de Azkaban...- Fudge ofegou, derramando um monte de água da borda de seu chapéu para dentro de seu bolso. - No meio do Oceano Norte, você sabe, vôo asqueroso... Os Dementadores estão em uma baderna.- Ele estremeceu. - Eles nunca tiveram uma fuga antes. De qualquer modo, eu tive que vir até você, Black é um conhecido assassino de trouxas e deve estar planejando a se reunir a Você-Sabe-Quem... Mas claro, você não sabe quem Você-Sabe-Quem é!- Ele observou esperançoso o Primeiro Ministro por um momento, então disse: - Bem, sente-se, sente-se, é melhor contar tudo a você...Tem um uísque...-  
O Primeiro Ministro, particularmente, sentiu-se ofendido por ser mandado sentar-se em seu escritório, deixar de oferecer seu próprio uísque, mas ele sentou-se, no entanto. Fudge tinha puxado sua varinha, conjurando dois grandes copos cheios de um líquido âmbar que soltava uma fina fumaça, levou um deles as mãos do Primeiro Ministro e puxou uma cadeira.  
Fudge falou por mais de uma hora. Em um ponto, ele se recusou a dizer um nome em voz alta, e o escreveu instantaneamente em um pedaço de papel, que ele empurrou para a mão livre do Primeiro Ministro. Quando por fim Fudge levantou-se prestes a partir, o Primeiro Ministro pôs-se de pé também.  
- Então, você acha que...- Ele deu uma olhada para baixo e fitou o nome em sua mão esquerda. - Lord Vol...  
- Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado!- Rangeu Fudge entre os dentes.  
- Desculpe-me... Você acha que Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado continua vivo, então?  
- Bem, Dumbledore diz que sim.- Disse Fudge enquanto puxava sua capa listrada para baixo do queixo. - Mas nunca o encontramos. Se você me perguntar, ele não é perigoso, a menos que, ele não tenha um suporte, então com o Black, nós devemos ter cuidado. Sinalizaremos o perigo, então? Excelente. Bom, eu espero que não nos vejamos novamente, Primeiro Ministro! Boa-noite.  
Mas se encontrar novamente. Menos de um ano depois, com um olhar perturbado, Fudge apareceu no fino ar no Gabinete do Primeiro Ministro para informá-lo que houve um pequeno aborrecimento durante o "kadribol" (ou algo parecido) na Copa Mundial e que muitos trouxas estavam "envolvidos", mas que o Primeiro Ministro não precisava se preocupar, o fato de que a marca de Você-Sabe-Quem foi vista novamente não significa nada; Fudge estava certo de que estavam isolados e que a ligação com o escritório trouxa estava partindo-se, com todas as modificações que eles falaram.  
- Oh, e eu quase me esqueci.- Fudge acrescentou. - Nós estamos importando três dragões estrangeiros e uma esfinge para o Torneio Tribruxo, apenas rotina, mas o Departamento de Regulamentação e Controle de Criaturas Mágicas me disse que está no livro de regras que eu devo notificar você caso nós trouxermos criaturas muito perigosas para dentro do país.  
- Eu... O que? Dragões?- Balbuciou o Primeiro Ministro.  
- Sim, três deles.- Disse Fudge. - E uma esfinge. Bom, tenha um bom dia.  
O Primeiro Ministro apegou-se a um fio de esperança de que os dragões e a esfinge fossem o pior disso tudo, mas não. Menos de dois anos mais tarde, Fudge explodiu em sua lareira novamente, dessa vez com notícias sobre uma fuga em massa de Azkaban.  
- Uma fuga em massa?- O Primeiro Ministro repetiu rouco.  
- Mas não se preocupe, não precisa se preocupar!- Fudge gritou, já com um dos pés das chamas. - Nós iremos cuidar disso, eu apenas pensei que seria bom informá-lo!  
E antes que o Primeiro Ministro pudesse dizer alguma coisa, - Agora, só espere um momento!- Fudge partiu por entre as chuvas de chamas verdes. Sem se importar com a pressão e tudo o que a oposição dizia, o Primeiro Ministro não era um tolo. Essas notícias não tinham escapado de sua sala, nem as maliciosas garantias de Fudge desde o primeiro encontro, eles estavam agora se vendo mais freqüentemente, nem o fato de que Fudge aparecia cada vez mais nervoso nas visitas posteriores. Apesar dele gostar de toda essa coisa sobre o Ministro da Magia (ou, como ele sempre chamada Fudge, o Outro Ministro), o Primeiro Ministro não poderia ajudar, mas sentia que da próxima vez que Fudge aparecesse às notícias seriam muito mais graves. A visão, então, de Fudge caminhando para fora do fogo uma vez mais, seu olhar confuso e nervoso e extremamente surpreso, fez com que o Primeiro Ministro não soubesse exatamente a razão dele estar ali, era sobre a pior coisa que poderia acontecer no curso dessa sombria semana.  
- Como eu deveria saber o que anda acontecendo... Er... Comunidade bruxa?- Estourou o Primeiro Ministro agora. - Eu tenho um país para fazer andar e eu estou carregado de problemas agora, sem...  
- Nós temos os mesmo problemas.- Fudge interrompeu. - A ponte de Brockdale ainda não apareceu. E aquela não foi somente uma tempestade. Aqueles assassinos não eram trabalhos para trouxas. E a família de Herbert Chorley seria salva sem ele. Nós estamos, no presente momento, fazendo acordos para que ele seja transferido para o Hospital St. Mungos para Doenças e Danos Mágicos. A transferência deve ser feita essa noite.  
- O que você... Eu receio... Eu... O que?- Rosnou o Primeiro Ministro.  
Fudge respirou longa e profundamente e disse: - Primeiro Ministro, eu sinto muito ter de lhe dizer que ele voltou. Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado.  
- Voltou? Quando você diz "voltou"... Ele está vivo? Eu quero dizer...  
O Primeiro Ministro buscou em sua memória por detalhes daquela horrível conversa de três anos atrás, quando Fudge lhe disse sobre o bruxo que estava acima de todos os outros, o bruxo que havia cometido milhares de terríveis crimes antes de seu misterioso desaparecimento há 15 anos.  
- Sim, vivo.- Disse Fudge. - Isso é, eu não sei, há um homem que não pode ser morto? Eu não sei realmente explicar isso, e Dumbledore, provavelmente, não irá explicar isso. Mas de qualquer forma, ele certamente conseguiu seu corpo de volta e está andando, falando e matando, eu suponho, o motivo dessa nossa discussão, sim, ele está vivo.  
O Primeiro Ministro não sabia o que dizer quanto a isso, mas um persistente hábito de querer se parecer bem-informado em qualquer assunto o obrigou a se lembrar de qualquer detalhes das conversas anteriores.  
- "Serious" Black está com... Er... Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado?  
- Black? Black?- Disse Fudge distraído, girando seu chapéu repetidas vezes em seus dedos. - Sirius Black, você quer dizer? Pelas barbas de Merlin, não. Black está morto. Digamos que nós... Ah... Estávamos enganados a respeito dele. Ele era inocente depois de tudo. E ele não era um partidário d'Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado também. Eu quero dizer... - Ele acrescentou defensivamente, girando o chapéu ainda mais rápido. - Todas as evidências apontavam... Nós tínhamos mais de 50 testemunhas oculares, mas de qualquer forma, como eu disse, ele está morto. Assassinado, se quer saber. Dentro do Ministério da Magia. Isso será investigado, evidentemente...  
Para sua grande surpresa, o Primeiro Ministro sentiu-se apunhalado por Fudge neste momento. Isso foi, entretanto, quase escurecido por uma enorme bola de desapontamento enquanto pensava sobre isso, deficiente apesar de que ele deveria estar em uma das áreas de materialização de lareiras, nunca houve um assassino em qualquer departamento do governo acima das leis... Não ainda, de qualquer modo... Enquanto o Primeiro Ministro disfarçadamente tocava no tampo de madeira de sua mesa, Fudge continuou. - Mas esqueça Black por agora. O fato é, nós estamos em uma guerra, Primeiro Ministro, e ações têm que ser feitas.  
- Uma Guerra? Repetiu o Primeiro Ministro nervoso. - Certamente, isso não é um exagero?  
- Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado tem se unido aos seus seguidores que escaparam de Azkaban em Janeiro.- Disse Fudge, falando mais e mais rapidamente, e rodando seu chapéu tão rápido que ele transformara-se em um cinza e verde distorcido. - Desde de que eles tiveram a liberdade, eles têm trazido a destruição. A ponte de Broakdale - ele fez isso, Primeiro Ministro, ele pôs em risco uma grande parte dos Trouxas até eu tomar conhecimento dele e...  
- Que sujeira, então isto tudo é sua culpa, todas essas pessoas estão sendo mortas e eu estou tendo que responder sobre cordames enferrujados e ligações corrompidas e eu não sei o que mais?- Disse o Primeiro Ministro furiosamente.  
- Minha culpa!- Disse Fudge, ruborizado. - Você está dizendo que você teria pego um chantagista?  
- Talvez não.- Disse o Primeiro Ministro, levantando-se e caminhando lentamente pela sala. - Mas eu teria colocado todo o meu poder para pegar o chantagista antes que ele cometesse qualquer outra atrocidade!  
- Você realmente acha que eu não estou fazendo todo o possível?- Reclamou Fudge com o coração escapando pela boca. - Todo auror do Ministério estava, e está tentando encontrá-lo, além de todos os seus seguidores, mas nós estamos falando sobre um dos mais poderosos bruxos de todos os tempos, um bruxo, o qual, tem nos iludido sobre a sua posição por quase duas décadas!  
- Então, eu suponho que você irá me dizer que ele causou o ciclone no West Country, também?- Disse o Primeiro Ministro, seu temperamento se elevando a cada vez que respirava. Isso o enfurecia, enquanto tentava descobrir a razão de todos aqueles terríveis desastres e não era certo dizer isso ao público; quase pior do que dizer que tudo isso era culpa do governo.  
- Aquilo não foi um ciclone.- Disse Fudge miseravelmente.  
- Desculpe-me!- Gritou o Primeiro Ministro, agora positivamente andando de um lado para o outro. - Três árvores desraigadas, pedra arrancadas, postes de rua quebrados, horríveis danos...  
- Isso foi feito pelos Comensais da Morte.- Disse Fudge. - Os seguidores d'Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. E... E nós suspeitamos de um enorme envolvimento.  
O Primeiro ministro parou de caminhar como se houvesse colidido com uma parede invisível. - Que envolvimento?  
Fudge fez uma careta. - Ele usou gigantes da última vez, quando ele queria causar um grande efeito. O Escritório do Departamento de Mistérios (talvez) está trabalhando contra o relógio, nós tivemos times de Obliviadores tentando modificar as memórias de todos os Trouxas que viram o que realmente aconteceu, nós tivemos todo o Departamento de Regulamentação e Controle de Criaturas Mágicas rondando Sumerset, mas nós não conseguimos encontrar o gigante, isso é um desastre!  
- Não diga isso! - Falou o primeiro ministro furiosamente.  
- Eu não direi que a ética está inabalada no Ministério. - disse Fudge - Que depois, depois de tudo isso, nós ainda perdemos Amélia Boones.  
- Perderam quem?  
- Amelia Boones. Chefe do Departamento de Aplicação das Leis Mágicas. Nós pensamos que aquele que não deve ser nomeado enfureceu-se com ela, porque ela era uma talentosa bruxa e todas as evidencias eram de que ela se meteu em uma terrível briga. - Fudge limpou sua garganta e, com um esforço, e pareceu parar de rodar seu chapéu.  
- Mas os assassinos estavam nos noticiários. - Disse o Primeiro Ministro, momentaneamente divertindo-se com sua fúria. Nossos jornais. Amélia Boones... Apenas disse que ela era uma mulher de meia-idade que vivia sozinha. Como um, um asqueroso assassinato, não é? Isso tinha uma nota especial de publicidade. A polícia está perplexa, você pode ver.  
Fudge suspirou. - Bem, claro que eles estão. Morta em uma sala que foi trancada por dentro, não é? Nós, por outro lado, sabemos exatamente quem fez isso, não que isso nos auxilie a pegá-lo. E então houve Emmeline Vancem talvez você não tenha ouvido sobre o que...  
- Oh sim eu ouvi!- Disse o Primeiro Ministro. - Aconteceu apenas há uma quadra daqui, como você deve saber. Os papeis tinham um campo de data como esse: Quebra de Leis e Ordem no jardim do primeiro ministro.  
- E como se não bastasse.- Disse Fudge, dificilmente ouvindo o primeiro ministro. - Nós temos Dementadores por todos os lados, atacando pessoas pela esquerda, direita e no centro...  
Pela primeira feliz vez essa frase soou incompreensível para o primeiro ministro, mas ele não se alertou. - Eu pensei que os Dementadores guardavam a prisão de Azkaban.- Ele disse cuidadosamente.  
- Eles guardavam.- Disse Fudge. - Mas não o fazem mais. Eles deixaram a prisão e se aliaram a Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. Eu não pretendia levar essa bofetada.  
- Mas...- Disse o primeiro ministro, com um senso de profundo horror. - Não lhe contei que eles são criaturas que sugam a esperança e a felicidade das pessoas?  
- Está certo. E estão se proliferando. E é o que está causando toda essa neblina.  
O primeiro ministro afundou-se, com os joelhos bambos, para a cadeira mais próxima. A idéia de invisíveis criaturas descendo pela cidade a caminho do campo, dispersando tristeza e desesperança em seus votos, o fizeram se sentir completamente fraco.  
- Agora veja aqui, Fudge... Você fez tudo isso! Isso é sua responsabilidade como Ministro da Magia!  
- Meu querido Primeiro Ministro, você não pode honestamente pensar que eu ainda sou Ministro da Magia depois de tudo isso. Eu fui demitido há três dias! Toda a comunidade bruxa gritou pela minha resignação por uma quinzena. Eu nunca os vi tão unidos em todo o meu período como Ministro!- Disse Fudge, sorrindo depois de um grande esforço.  
O primeiro ministro ficou momentaneamente sem palavras. Despistada sua indignação a posição que lhe foi dada, ele ainda sentiu-se particularmente mal com o olhar contraído do homem sentado a sua frente.  
- Eu sinto muito.- Ele disse finalizando. - Se houver algo que eu possa fazer?  
- Isso é muito gentil da sua parte, Primeiro Ministro, mas não há nada. Eu fui enviado essa noite para contar-lhe sobre os recentes eventos e introduzi-lo a meu sucessor. Ele deveria estar aqui agora, mas é claro que ele está muito ocupado no momento com tudo o que vem acontecendo.  
Fudge olhou a sua volta parando em direção ao quadro do pequenino homem feio vestindo uma longa peruca de cachos prata, que estava atrás de sua orelha em um ponto preso por uma pena. Capturando o olhar de Fudge o quadro disse: - Ele estará aqui em um momento, ele só está terminando uma carta para Dumbledore.  
- Eu desejo-lhe sorte.- Disse Fudge, soando amargura, pela primeira vez. - Eu estou escrevendo a Dumbledore duas vezes por dia desde a última quinzena, mas ele não mudou sua opinião. Se ele apenas se preparou para persuadir o garoto, eu devo ainda ser... Bem, talvez Scrimgeour terá melhor sucesso.- Fudge afundou-se no que óbvio e ferido silêncio, mas ele foi quebrado quase imediatamente pelo quadro, que repentinamente falou rapidamente em sua voz oficial.  
- Ao Primeiro Ministro dos Trouxas. Requerimento a uma reunião. Urgente. Por gentileza responda imediatamente. Rufus Scrimgeour, Ministro da Magia.  
- Sim, sim, ótimo.- Disse o Primeiro Ministro distraído, e lentamente as chamas da lareira tornaram-se verde-esmeralda, levantaram-se e revelaram um segundo bruxo se dilatando em seus corações (?), arremessando de volta seus momentos depois de uma antiga corrida (?). Fudge juntou seus pés, e depois de alguns momentos de hesitação o Primeiro Ministro fez o mesmo, assistindo a nova entrada endireitada, afastou o pó de sua longa capa preta e olhou a sua volta. O primeiro tolo pensamento do Primeiro Ministro foi de que Rufus Scrimgeou parecia um velho leão. Havia mechas grisalhas em sua espécie de juba marrom-amarelada. Ele tinha olhos penetrantes e também amarelados por trás dos óculos de armação metálica, e uma certa maneira de se movimentar encorpada e galopada, mesmo sendo ligeiramente manco. Houve uma impressão imediata de tenacidade e resistência, o primeiro ministro pensou que ele entendia o porquê da comunidade bruxa preferir Scimgeour a Fudge como um líder, nesses tempos perigosos.  
- Como vai você?- Disse o Primeiro Ministro polidamente estendendo sua mão.  
Scrimgeour a agarrou brevemente, seus olhos varrendo a sala até puxar a varinha de dentro de sua capa.  
- Fudge lhe contou tudo?- Ele perguntou, encaminhando-se até a porta e espremer sua varinha dentro do buraco da fechadura. O primeiro ministro ouviu um clique.  
- Er... Sim.- Disse o Primeiro Ministro. - E se você não se importa, eu prefiro que a porta permaneça aberta.  
- Eu prefiro não ser interrompido.- Disse Scrimgeour de imediato. - Ou observado.- Ele acrescentou, apontando para as janelas. Então as cortinas se fecharam.  
- Certo, bom, eu sou um homem muito ocupado, então vamos aos negócios.  
- Antes de tudo, nós precisamos discutir sua segurança.  
O primeiro ministro afastou uma mecha de cabelo e respondeu: - Eu estou perfeitamente feliz com a segurança que eu já tenho, muito obrigado.  
- Bom, nós não.- Scrimgeour o cortou. - Isso será uma pequena vigilância para os Trouxas se o Primeiro Ministro deles sofrer um feitiço Imperius pelo seu novo secretário no seu próprio escritório.  
- Eu não me livrarei de Kingsley Shackebolt, se é isso que você está sugerindo!- Disse o primeiro ministro estrondoso. - Ele é muito eficiente, faz duas vezes o trabalho que fazem os outros.  
- Isso porque ele é um bruxo.- Disse Scrimgeour, sem uma única faísca de um sorriso. - Vários aurores treinados, estão determinando-se a protegê-lo.  
- Agora, espero um momento!- Declarou o Primeiro Ministro. - Você não pode colocar o seu pessoal no meu escritório. Eu (...)  
- Eu pensei que você estivesse satisfeito com Shackebolt?- Disse Scrimgeour sem cordialidade.  
- Eu estou... Eu quero dizer, estava...  
- Então há um problema, não há?- Disse Scrimgeour.  
- Eu... Bem, se o trabalho de Shacklebolt continuar a ser... Er... Excelente.- Disse o Primeiro Ministro lamentando, mas Scrimgeour dificilmente pareceu ouvi-lo.  
- Agora, sobre Herbert Chortley, seu acessor Junior.- Ele continuou. - Aquele que vem entretendo o público como um impressionante pato.  
O que tem sobre ele?- Perguntou o Primeiro Ministro.  
- Ele tem evidentemente uma medíocre performance de um Imperious.- Disse Scrimgeour. - Estragaram seu cérebro, mas ele ainda poderia ser perigoso.  
- Ele só está grasnindo!- Disse o Primeiro Ministro fracamente.  
- Certamente uma parte de todo o resto... Talvez aconteça facilmente pela bebida. Um time de Curandeiros do Hospital St. Mungus para Doenças e Danos Mágicos está examinando ele, enquanto conversamos. Uma pena, que ele tenha se esforçado para estrangular três deles.- Disse Scrimgeour. - Eu acho que é melhor, nós o removemos da sociedade Trouxa por um tempo.  
- Eu... Bem... Ele ficará bem. Certo?- Disse o Primeiro Ministro ansioso. Scrimegeour somente deu de ombros, já movendo-se em direção a lareira.  
- Bom, isso é tudo o que eu tinha para dizer. Eu manterei contato sobre o desenvolvimento, Primeiro ministro. Ou, por ultimo, e acho que, provavelmente, estarei muito ocupado para fazê-lo pessoalmente, e nesse caso eu pensei que mandei Fudge vir aqui. Ele consentiu em permanecer tendo uma capacidade consultiva.  
Fudge forçou um sorriso, mas sem sucesso. Ele apenas olhou como se estivesse com dor de dente. Scrimgeour já estava procurando em seu bolso por algo de misterioso poder que atirou no fogo verde. O primeiro ministro contemplou esperançoso os dois por um momento, então as palavras lutaram com a surpresa de tudo explodiu nele por fim.  
- Mas a propósito, vocês são bruxos! Vocês não podem fazer mágica! De repente você pode ordenar, bem, qualquer coisa!  
Scimgeour virou lentamente até um ponto e trocou um olhar duvidoso com Fudge, que realmente obteve sucesso em um sorriso naquele momento e ele disse gentilmente: - O problema é o outro lado que pode fazer magia também, Primeiro Ministro.  
E com isso, os dois bruxos caminharam um após o outro para dentro das chamas verdes e sumiram.

† **Fim do Primeiro Capitulo**†


End file.
